1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head of a hollow wood type, and particularly to a golf club head having a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the golf club head of hollow wood type is provided with a film (e.g., refer to JP-A-2005-270518, JP-A-2000-72984 and JP-A-2003-310805).
The film is provided on the face portion alone, or the film is provided over the entire gold club head, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-270518. A plurality of film layers are provided as disclosed in JP-A-2000-72984 and JP-A-2003-310805.